


One Must

by HGIndustrialis



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: FTM, Fluff and Smut, FtM Fenris, Homoeroticism, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Short One Shot, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGIndustrialis/pseuds/HGIndustrialis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One quiet, sensual night transpires between the affectionate, giving Anders and the body-cautious Fenris. There is trust and there is pleasure. Sweet, consensual trans homoerotica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Must

One Must  
by H.G. Industrialis

Fire cracked and hissed from inside the blackened hearth. Its light flickered across the ransacked room, creating wavering shadows behind broken legs of wood and dented tableware. Thick dust coloured the wreckage in muted greys. Before the hearth laid a rug of wolf's fur, vibrant as it wafted.

Their lips met softly together.

Warmth spread from his mouth, loosening his tongue, relaxing his throat, and easing his stomach. The lyrium markings reacted gently, illuminating the traces below his lips. Each kiss planted by the mage aroused him. Each moment between them passed better than the last.

Fenris pulled away slowly from Anders' lips, his head spinning. Nose to nose, panting softly, they exchanged small breaths. A row of open wine bottles thickened the air.

Anders leaned forward on hands and knees and pulled the back of Fenris' neck until they rested forehead to forehead. Fingers gently curled around a lock of white hair. Fenris gripped the soft fur beneath him. They nuzzled lightly, and for a moment, Fenris drifted wearily to a place between wake and sleep.

Anders breathed.

Fenris' eyes rolled open to Anders' face sculpted by some quiet pain. He sneered.His hand abruptly reached between Anders' legs, where a half-formed erection had been growing underdishevelledlayers of silk brocade. Anders twitched with his forward touch, evenas the magehimself retracted in surprise. Fenris' fingers crept between Anders' robes. He took hold.

A smug and predatory smirk spread over Fenris' lips. He simply held the hardening erection, eyebrows furrowed as he silently studied Anders' face.  
When Anders finally exhaled, his breath came with a soft plea. _Please._

Awkwardly, at first, Fenris stroked Anders' sex. He found a comfortable lentissimo, agonizingly languid for the ready mage, and quickened pace gradually, delicately, as if playing desire the same way one plays a violin.

Anders planted grateful kisses on Fenris' neck and shoulder, the lyrium markingsglowing briefly before dying. It tickled his skin pleasantly, as few sensations often were since their infusion.

Fenris increased the tempo. Anders lost strength in his neck and shoulders, his form sunken between locked elbows. Fenris' long fingers brushed Anders' cheek and gripped a handful of blond hair firmly. He pulled back the mage's head and forced Anders to gasp.

“F- Fenris...” Anders tentatively brushed Fenris' exposed shoulders. His fingertips, warm with the light static of stray magic, ignited the lyrium.  
Fenris tensed, but Anders' touch inspired ease.  
Anders whispered, “May I touch you?”  
Fenris' heart raced in his chest and his shoulders shrank. His body craved it. Blood filled him from the mere thought of it. In a low grumble, his reply was, “ _Yes._ ”

Anders kissed him. Then a hand slipped over his bound chest and down his stomach, where fingernails caught the edge of his pants but did not enter. Instead, it cupped between his legs and kneaded him with firm fingers, until thumbs found his engorged penis and rubbed over it.

Heat swelled in his cheeks.

Anders massaged him firmly, gaining confidence through Fenris' panting. Fingers untied Fenris' pants and slipped underneath, touching his unprotected flesh. Excitement oozed from him. Anders resumed stimulation. As he stroked faster, Anders stroked faster. Fenris unbuckled the clasps down Anders' robe and slipped the garment away. His nails bit Anders' white skin.

“Fenris...” came Anders' soft voice again. “May I taste you?”  
“ _Yes._ ”  
Anders kissed his neck, his throat, and his collarbone. Their eyes met. “Are you sure?”  
“...Yes.”

Anders slipped out of reach and pulled his pants away. Fenris rested backwards on his elbows. Anders kissed his belly lightly, hair falling forward on one side and hands around the small of his waist. Fenris stared at the cobwebs clinging to the ceiling. Anders gently nudged him wider and lowered between his legs.

Lips closed around his natural penis. He gasped.

Anders' mouth slid back over his length, creating suction as he did, and eased forward to recapture his penis. A single audible moan escaped as though it fell out of him. He shut his eyes.

Anders repeated the processes carefully, then quickly, as his body progressively drew taut.

Anders bobbed up and down, though he did not release his voice again so easily. His pleasure came in heavy breaths no less encouraging to the mage, who pressed on as Fenris' hand guided motion and rhythm that most suited him.

Fenris' legs parted wider. His breaths became curt moans. His moans deepened with little abandon. His fingers and toes curled. Fenris' gasped and came, his orgasm rippling through his body. He held Anders to him, muscles contracting inside Anders' closed mouth. The mage's tongue massaged him as he throbbed.

A line of sweat had formed on his forehead, gluing idle strands of his white hair against his deep skin. He let Anders sit up, but didn't let go, and guided the mage forward to his knees. Precum had already started leaking out, which he scooted towards and licked clean. He brought Anders easily to orgasm with vigorous and powerful hands.

Anders fell to his hands above Fenris and together, they caught their breath.

“Hand me my clothes,” Fenris finally grumbled.

Anders scoffed and reached for them. “So that's it, then?”  
Fenris redressed, with some help, and laid back down on the furs.  
“I suppose you expect me to get going--”  
He pulled Anders down into a tight embrace, which Anders hesitantly obliged.  
“ _Stay_ ,” Fenris said.

Arms around each other, Anders nuzzled into the side of Fenris' neck. “Well, I suppose one must.”


End file.
